


I had sex with a ghost

by jebabii



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebabii/pseuds/jebabii
Summary: Gun as the school's pianist (former) and Off as a bored student who decided to ditch his class and go to the abandoned music room. The room was rumored to be haunted.
Relationships: Students - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	I had sex with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! Sorry for grammatical and typographical errors. Di ko na naproofread, pero sana magustuhan nyo. 
> 
> Offgun married mwa!

"Boriiinngggg" Off whispered while listening to his teacher at front. It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and he wants to rest and sleep. And there's a "ting" sound and a lightbulb pops in his head as he thought an idea. He cleaned his table and silently lowered his body and walks slowly until he reached the door and run. He can't stop running and laughing at the same time as he's proud of himself on what he did.

Due to running too much, he didn't notice that he was blown off somewhere - the abandoned building, specifically the haunted music room. He doesn't know why it is considered haunted. But he can't help but to laugh at people who are scared to walk to the abandoned building. "As if they'll die once they walk through this building psh" he said while catching his breath.

Before he reach the music room, he heard someone playing the piano. Cold sweats are forming in his forehead while he's approaching the said haunted room. He stopped and reach for the door knob. "It's not lock *grins*" he said before twisting the knob that causes to open the door. He saw a little boy playing a piano - Für Elise to be exact. The boy didn't flinch and kept on playing the said piece. He was amazed how the little boy's fingers move. The sunlight hits the face of the latter. Off noticed that he has a beautiful and peaceful face. From his forehead that was covered by his bangs, his long eyelashes, his nose and last but not the least, his beautiful and plump lips. Off shrugged the images of the latter and approach him.

Once he's near the latter, aside from his beautiful features, he noticed that he has a pale skin, and his lips was chapped as if he didn't drink a water for years. "Stop staring at me. I know I'm handsome haha" Off heard that made him stand straight and cleared his throat. "I-I'm not staring!" he replied as he look away with red cheeks due to embarrassment. "Wtf Off?!? Are you insane? He caught you staring at him! He will think that you like him! Arrghh!" he mentally told himself.

"Hey, chill. *laughs* don't be embarrassed. I just said to stop staring haha" Gun broke the silence between them. "By the way, what are you doing here? Did you know that this room was haunted? Aren't you afraid?" he added.

"I'm bored so I skipped my class. And I'm not afraid. It's just a rumor. Don't tell me you believe that this room was haunted? Then why are you here?" Off answered. Gun can't help but to smile from what he heard. "No, I don't believe at it. And same as you, I'm bored so I skipped my class too" he said and look at Off with a small smile at his face.

"W-what's your name? I'm Off" he asked as he introduced himself and reached out his hand for a handshake. Gun gladly accept the offer with a smile. "Oho. Its cold" Off thought. "You're hands are cold, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm okay. Don't mind my hand. It's just errr you know I don't also know why haha. Forget about it" Gun respond still smiling at Off. 

"You said you're bored, right? Wanna do something fun?" Gun asked him with a smirk. "Oho. What kind of fun do you have on your mind? Share it with me" Off replied with a smirk too. "Do you have any experiences?" Gun asked. "What kind of experiences?" he replied with a big question mark on his face.

"Hmmm. Actually, I'm not only bored. I'm also horny" Gun lowly said while hooking up his arms to his neck. Off can't help but to gulp because of the latter's action. He didn't expect that he'll do it with him as if they're very close to each other. "Uhh...so what do you want me to do?" he nervously whispered as he looked down and saw Gun's face up close. "Fuck me" Gun sexily said and kiss his Adams apple that made his body heat up.

Off didn't know how it happened but he's now kissing with a person he met today. They're basically making out as their polo shirt was removed from their body and already in the ground. Gun was seated at the keyboard as Off's kissing his right nipple and pinching his left nipple with his thumb and index finger.

"U-uhhh...hnnngg..ahh.ahhhh" Gun moans while messing Off's hair and push his head to suck his nipples more. Minutes passed, Off was pushed that separate him and Gun. He groaned because of loss of skin contact with Gun. "Patience. Off, patience" Gun said while kneeling in front of Off. He started unbuckling Off's belt while still looking at Off seductively. What Gun did made him feel aroused. The way he licked his plump lips and the way his eyes looked at him made him feel things.

"Fuck. You're big. Can't wait to taste you" Gun stated as he's mouth watered to the sight of Off's dick. He already feel that he's big but not THIS big. He didn't waste any minute and put it in his mouth. "A-ahhh...fuck" Off growls as Gun deepthroat him. It's his first time that someone pleasures him and it feels greats. "Hmmm..a-ahhh...so good.. F-fuck..Gun..You're so good" Off moaned loudly and echoed TOT he four corners of the room.

"I know" Gun answered with a giggle after releasing the dick from his mouth with a 'pop' sound. "Fuck. He's cute but hot also" Off told himself.

Gun stand up and remove his pants and brief. Off gulps from what Gun did. He can't help to whistle because of Gun's sexiness. "You're cute--" he was cut off by Gun by replying with an "I know" and giggled. "--sexy and hot" Off finished his sentence before he put Gun on the keyboard and spread his legs. Yes, he doesn't have any experience but he watched porn that can help him pleasure the latter.

"A-aahhh... Aahhh....f-fuckkkk" Gun moaned as Off's eating and fingering him. "Too much. Too much aahhhh" he added because of too much pleasure Off was giving him. "Off. Fuck me. Fuck m-aaahhhh" he said while crying. He can't talk it anymore, he's cumming. He don't want to cum without tasting his dick.

"I don't have a condom or lube" Off said. "It's okay. I'm clean and I'm already wet, no need for lube" Gun replied with heavy breaths. "Are you sure?" Off worriedly ask. "Yes. So fuck me now" Gun said in a hurry as if he's chasing someone--because he's near.

"Fuuckk. So tight. Fuck. Your insides were hot--fuck" Off groaned as he's already inside of Gun. "Hnngg. Fuck you're so big! You can split me in half...aahhhh" Gun mewls. Off was stretching him too much. When the pain subsides, Off starts to thrust in and out. From slow and careful thrusts, Gun beg him to fuck him hard and fast. "Fuck me hard, Off. Don't worry, I'm okay. Stop holding up and fuck me hard and fas--AAHHHH.... YES.. YE-HNNGFHH" Gun didn't finish his sentence as Off grants his request - to fuck him hard and fast plus hitting his spot non-stop. 

"O-off... I'm c-cumminggg....aahhh..I'm...aahhh" Gun moaned as he doesn't know where to put his hands--to Off's shoulder or to piano's action frame. "Me too, Gun...aahhh...fuck...You're so tight.. Fuckkk" Off said while thrusting in and out harshly. 

"Aaaahhhhhh" they both said as they cummed. After removing his dick inside of Gun, he suddenly lost his consciousness. "Thank you, Off. I hope I made your day great" Gun said after cleaning the both of them and vanish into thin air. 

Off woke up because of body pain. "Fuck. My head hurts. Where am I? Ohh.. At the 'haunted' room hahah-wait. Where's Gun?" he asked himself as he didn't see Gun. "Hmmm. He left me? Hahaha. Oh well. Can't wait to see him" he thought before standing up and cleaning his shirt and pants before go outside the room. 

"Hey, Off/Peng!" Off heard from afar. It's his friends--Tawan and Arm. "Yo, wassup" he greeted and did their handshake. "Where have you been? You didn't tell us that you skipped class." Tawan said with a pout. "Stop pouting you look like a duck hahahaha" he replied. "I met someone and did something 'fun' *smirk*" he added. "Who?!?" Tawan and Arm shouted. Off didn't mind it and answer them, "Do you know Gun? I saw him playing in the haunted music room. He also offered me to have sex with him. I agreed because why not? He's cute and hot. Lemme add this, he's also good at it" he said while raising his eyebrows up and brown and with a proud smile on his face.He didn't notice his friend's face became pale because of what they heard from their friend.

"Off, are you sure it's Gun?" Arm calmly asked."Yes. Why would I lie to you? Something wrong with it?" he asked. "Peng. Gun's dead. He's been dead for 2 years. The school abandoned that building because of the music room. It's Gun's favorite place. People been hearing someone playing the piano and they believe that it's Gun soul" Tawan replied to Off with scared voice and pale skin.

"What the fuck?! I had sex with a ghost?!" he shouted and lost consciousness for the second time.


End file.
